Tu es à moi
by Moonkeey
Summary: Edward se fait kidnapper et se retrouve dans un étrange endroit, au service d'une jeune femme aux yeux froids et au caractère bien trempé. DARK BELLA, ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer blablabla...**

**J'espère que vous aimerez lire cette fiction autant que j'aime l'écrire :)**

* * *

Je soupirais et fermais les yeux avant de me pincer l'arête du nez. Mon dieu qu'est-ce que je faisait ici ? Lorsque j'avais croisé James dans les couloirs de la fac 24 heures plus tôt, j'aurais absolument du lui dire non. Lui et sa copine rouquine avaient décidés d'organiser une petite fête en l'honneur de leurs emménagement dans leurs nouveaux studio. Soirée qui bien entendu, comptait un bon nombre de salopes et beau parleurs en tout genre. James savait très bien que je n'aimais pas trop sortir. Je pouvais même dire que j'étais un antisocial de première. Je n'avais jamais compris toute cette attraction que je créait à chaque fois que je rentrais dans une pièce, parlais ou même buvais un verre d'eau. Les filles étaient attirées vers moi telles des mouches vers la merde des vaches et je trouvais cela affligeant. Bien sûr, je savais parfaitement que j'avais du charme. Et j'avoue qu'il mettait fort utile lorsque j'avais besoin de me vider de toute la frustration sexuelle que j'accumulais. Mais elles étaient toutes dénuées d'intelligence et m'ennuyais facilement.

A la fac, j'étais connu comme Edward Cullen, le "chéri de ces dames" et j'avais même mon propre fan-club. D'ailleurs la moitié des filles qui trainaient souvent autours de moi arboraient fièrement leurs badges de Cullen Addict, ma photo -bien sûr prise à mon insu- accrochée à leurs vêtements extrêmement chères et accessoirement très moches. Je n'étais pourtant ni riche, ni célèbre. Mon père n'était pas sénateur ou quelque chose dans ce genre, ma mère n'était pas mannequin. Je n'étais pas une bête dans mes études mais me débrouillais quand même assez bien puisque j'étais à Harvard.

Je n'avais rien d'intéressant : j'étais ennuyeux, antipathique, doté d'un humour qui ne faisait rire que moi, et surtout je ne passais pas vraiment mon temps à penser à mon physique, aux filles et toutes les conneries qui allaient avec. Je n'étais qu'intéressé par ma musique, mon piano, mes livres et mes études. Ma petite vie tranquille. Et tout ça vous allez me dire plaisaient aux gens ? Foutaise oui !

- _Alors EddyChou, tu passes une bonne soirée_ ?

La chose qui venait de m'adresser la parole -et de m'arracher à mon monologue intérieur fort passionnant- n'était autre que Tanya Denali. Grande, blonde, trop gros seins, trop grosses fesses, trop grosses lèvres, et surtout aussi conne qu'une moule. Ah et j'oubliais Chef en titre du club des Cullen Addict.

_- Hmm...oui_ répondis-je penaud en affichant un air ennuyé sur le visage.

Tanya à toujours cru que j'étais fou amoureux d'elle et que nous allions nous marier. Elle était baigné dans ces illusions, croyant que j'étais l'homme parfait et que j'étais fait pour elle.

_- Tu veux un verre_ ? _Tiens mon chéri_ dit-elle avant que je n'ai répondu en me fourrant dans les mains un verre de bière et en s'asseyant à coter de moi sur le canapé.

- _Tu sais, je me disais qu'on devraient peut-être annoncer notre relation à tout le monde et dire que_...blablabla.

Je m'arrêtais de l'écouter et soupirait profondément. Ma plus grosse erreur, avoir couché avec cette pouffiasse. J'étais à une fête, on -enfin elle- ma parlé, on a bu, j'étais en manque, je lui plaisait, je l'ai baisé et je me suis cassé. Point barre. Et depuis elle c'était mise en tête que je voulais vivre avec elle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- _Bordel Cullen, tu tires une gueule vieux_ !

La voix de James me fit ouvrir les yeux et je le vis s'avancer vers moi, un bière à la main, son autre bras enroulé à la taille de Victoria -Ah je me rappelais enfin du nom de la rouquine-

_- Je me fait chier à ta fête de merde James_ me plaignis-je alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de moi et installais Victoria sur ses genoux.

_- Je sais gars, désolé. Tu veux rentrer_ ?

Je réfléchissais à sa proposition. Rester ici et supporter le babillage de Tanya jusqu'à 4 heures du matin ou rentrer chez moi et me glisser dans mon lit pour dormir pendant 3 siècles ? Choix très très facile.

_Je crois que je vais rentrer_. Je me redressais et Tanya s'exclama :

_- Oh non EddyChou tu rentres maintenant ? Tes fatigué bébé ? Tu veux que je m'occupes de toi en rentrant à la maison ?_ Elle se mit à papillonner des yeux.

- _Non merci Tanya, je vais juste rentrer chez moi et _**dormir**. J'insistais bien sur le mot pour qu'elle comprenne que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour faire une chose aussi simple.

- _Bon d'accord_. Elle haussa les épaules et partis en direction du buffet pour rejoindre son groupe d'amie.

- _Je te comprend gars, cette nana est une vrais plaie_ me dit James en posant une main sur mon épaule comme un signe de compassion.

- _Non, tu ne comprends rien James, tu as un rottweiler en guise de petite amie donc tu ne comprends pas ce que c'est de devoir supporter une fille dénuée de cerveau pendant plus de 2 heures._

Tous les deux s'esclaffèrent avant de repartir vers leurs invités en me lançant un -bonne soirée Ed' !-

J'attrapais ma veste et sortis de l'appartement. Tout en attendant l'ascenseur, je me demandais ce que je pourrais faire chez moi. Peut-être me mater un film avec une bonne bière ou m'enfiler ma bouteille de Whisky, spécialement acheté pour les jours ou je me trouvais en mode blasé de la vie.

Une fois sur le trottoir, je m'allumais une cigarette et commençait à prendre la direction du campus. J'avais réussi à avoir une chambre d'étudiant juste avant la rentrée, ce qui relevait du miracle. Les logements étaient beaucoup trop chère et je ne pensais pas être apte à vivre en collocation avec des fêtards en premières années de médecine. Je tournais à l'angle de la rue et commençais à apercevoir la petite épicerie du coin ouvert 24/24. J'y faisais un saut, pour faire quelques provisions, et tandis que je passait à la caisse, le caissier me dévisagea avec une lueur bizarre. Je lui donnais un billet et partis sans réclamer ma monnaie.

Je repris mon chemin et remontais la fermeture éclaire de mon blouson en accélérant ma marche. Des pas résonnèrent derrières moi et une voix me héla.

- _Eh mec attend_ !

Je me retournais. Le caissier s'arrêta devant moi et un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres.

- _Tu as oublié tes clés sur le comptoir_ reprit-il en me souriant toujours comme un taré et en me les tendant. Je ne me rappelais pas les avoir sortis de ma poche.

- _Merci_. Je les saisis et refit demi-tour pour reprendre ma route mais il me rattrapa encore et se posta en face de moi.

- _Tu es Edward Cullen_ ?

Je le fixais d'un œil interrogateur.

- _Oui, et_ ?

A peine j'avais ouvert la bouche qu'il éclata de rire et que deux bras m'attrapèrent par les épaules pour me tirer dans une ruelle adjacente à la grande avenue.

- _Que_...

Je reçu un coup violent au ventre qui me fit lâcher mes courses et tomber à genoux. L'homme qui m'avait frappé m'attrapa par les cheveux et me fit redresser la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Il m'envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et ma lèvre explosa alors que ma tête heurtait violemment le mur derrière moi. J'essuyais ma bouche et me redressais avant de me retourner et de fixer mes agresseurs.

- _Alors Cullen, on c'est pas se battre_ rigola le caissier alors que son copain enfilait une paire de gants en cuir.

Je lui balançait un crochet du droit dans le nez avant de me retrouver projeter par terre encore une fois. Cette fois-ci mon attaquant visa mon arcade. Du sang commença à couler le long de ma joue alors que j'essayais de me redresser. L'homme s'assit sur mon torse, coinçant mes bras avec ses cuisses et appuya fortement un tissu imbibé d'un produit sur ma bouche et mon nez.

J'essayai de me débattre, en vain. Bientôt tout fut flou et je réussi à percevoir la voix de mon agresseur avant de sombrer.

- _Bonne nuit Cullen._

**Humm, Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Je suis de retour avec ce deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le premier ^^**

**Je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterai une prochaine suite, étant donné que je part en vacances et que mon fichu ordi n'arrête pas de planter et est en fin de vie (paix à son âme il s'est fait corrompre par un virus le petit...) Bon trêve de bavardage la suite :)**

**Et merci aux personnes qui m'ont lu (les 3 premières à m'avoir laissés une review ^^)**

* * *

Ce fut un bruit sourd qui m'extirpa de mon sommeil. J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté et redressait la tête avant d'essayer de me frotter les paupières. Je remarquais à ce moment là que j'étais attaché à des poteaux, de sorte que le haut de mon corps forme un T J'étais torse nu et seulement vêtu de mon jean et le froid me fit frissonner. Merde, qu'est-ce que je foutait ici. J'essayais de tirer sur les chaines qui étaient attachés à mes poignées, mais je ne faisait que resserrer le nœud.

Mes yeux commencèrent à s'acclimater à l'obscurité de la pièce et j'observais les lieux. Ça ressemblais à une cave. Des caisses étaient entasser au fond de la pièce et un petite fenêtre casser en haut du mur sur ma droite m'appris qu'il faisait encore nuit. Je secouais la tête d'avant en arrière. Ma nuque me faisait souffrir et mes bras commençait à être courbaturés. Depuis combien de temps me trouvais-je attaché ici ? Qui m'avait fait ça ? Que me voulais-t-il ? Pourquoi ? Toutes ces questions se retournaient dans ma tête, faisant surchauffé mon cerveau et m'énervant plus qu'autre chose.

Non non non, ne pas s'énerver, rester calme et réfléchir à un moyen de foutre le camp d'ici. Je me rappelais les évènements d'hier. J'étais allez à la fête de James, Tanya m'avait saouler. J'avais fini par partir et avait prévu de rentrer chez moi pour me saouler la gueule et pleurer sur mon triste sort. J'avais fait un saut chez l'épicier en chemin, et le caissier à la peau cuivré ainsi que son pote baraqué m'avaient tabassés avant de m'endormir avec du chloroforme. Whowhowho...je me suis fait kidnapper par des peaux rouges ?

La porte en face de moi que je n'avais pas pu discerner au début s'ouvrit et la lumière qui apparut m'aveugla.

-Sa y est, la belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillé.

Je reconnus la voix narcissique du caissier et redressait la tête pour l'observer. Il devait faire dans les 1m95, voir les 2 mètre. Sa carrure était vraiment imposante et il tenais un fouet dans sa main droite.

Bordel de merde je suis tombé sur des malades. J'étais prêt à lui renvoyé un réplique cinglante mais je m'aperçus qu'on m'avaient ballonner. Il continua d'avancer pour se retrouver à moins d'un mètre de moi et sa main s'éleva dans les airs. Je fermais les yeux très fort et sentis la brulure frapper ma poitrine.

- Hggg !

Il rigola avant de recommencer un fois et je poussais un cri étouffé.

- Pauvre petit bébé, attacher comme une bête.

Et il partit dans un rire sadique à souhait avant de reprendre son sérieux et de m'attraper par les cheveux pour me fixer d'un regard haineux.

- Tu as vraiment de la chance pauvre connard que je dois te laisser en vie. Sinon je te jure que je t'aurais éclater ta petite gueule de playboy depuis longtemps.

Il me relâcha et se recula avant de s'adresser à quelqu'un derrière lui que je ne pouvais apercevoir.

- Nettoie le et rend le un peu plus présentable. Je repasse dans 10 minutes.

Et il repartit comme il était arrivé sans demander son reste. Une petite femme fit son apparition et s'avança vers moi, une bassine d'eau dans les mains. Elle était assez menue et habillé d'une vieille robe déchirée. Ses cheveux noir partaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux gris étaient teintées d'un voile de tristesse. Elle se baissa et attrapa un tissu imbiber d'eau avant de m'essuyer mes blessures.

- Je suis désolé murmura-t-elle en tamponnant ma blessure à l'arcade.

Je continuait de la fixer et elle commença à passer de l'eau sur les grandes brulures qu'avait laissé le fouet sur mon torse. Je mordais un peu plus dans le tissus qui m'empêchait de parler pour m'éviter de hurler. Ce connard ni était pas allé de main morte.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle se redressa et fit mine de continuer de m'essuyer le visage tout en murmurant.

- Je sais que tu te demandes ce que tu fais ici mais je ne peux pas te répondre. Je m'appelle Alice et je pense que nous nous recroiseront très bientôt.

Je voulu lui demander ou nous nous trouvions et elle comprit à mon regard.

- Nous sommes à Forks, dans l'état de Washington. Ici, c'est la demeure de Maitre Swan.

Elle me lâcha et récupéra sa bassine avant de s'enfuir.

Bon ok, je ne sait pas qui était ce putain de maitre Swan, ni pourquoi il m'avait enlevé moi, mais je jure devant dieu que le jour ou je serais libre j'allais lui exploser la gueule. Ainsi qu'à se bouseux de caissier indiens.

Quelques minutes après le départ d'Alice, le Peau rouge réapparu. Il ricana en détaillant les marques sur mon torse et approcha sa main avant de donner une petite tape dessus. Je grognai en retour. Ma peau me brulait, comme si on m'avait marqué au fer rouge et tout ce que je souhaitais pour l'instant était de mourir pour que ce cauchemar cesse enfin.

- Allez Cullen, le Maitre veut te voir.

Il détacha mon bras droit en premier, puis le deuxième et se mit derrière moi pour me tenir les mains. Je commençais à essayer de me débattre mais un autre homme apparu dans l'entrée, une arme dans la main. Je stoppai tout mouvement et avalai difficilement ma salive.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que Laurent s'en serve murmura l'indien à mon oreille en me faisant avancer.

Après cela, il me poussa s'en ménagement et s'en suivi une route dans un dédale de couloir s'en fin. Je savais que si j'essayai de m'échapper, j'aurais beaucoup de mal. Et eux aussi en étaient conscients. Nous croisâmes plusieurs servantes dans les couloirs, et à chaque fois que l'une d'elles nous apercevait, elle s'inclinait immédiatement et fixais le sol en faisant une petite révérence. Les gens se croyaient à la putain de cour du Roi Soleil à se soumettre comme ça ou quoi ? Nous arrivâmes devant une grande porte marron, ou deux gardes en costumes noir et oreillettes -genre remix de matrix- se tenaient.

- Visite au grand patron pour Cullen dit Peau rouge en me poussant légèrement en avant.

L'un des deux gardes acquiesça et tous deux s'écartèrent pour nous laisser pénétrer dans la pièce. Celle-ci ressemblais à un bureau. Une grande bibliothèque s'étalait sur tout un pan de mur. Je me doutais que si j'avais l'occasion d'observer les ouvrages, ils seraient sans doutes très vieux et extrêmement fragiles. Deux canapés en cuir vert foncés reposais de part et d'autre de la pièce et un grand bureau en bois massif se trouvais en face d'une grande baie vitrée donnant sur un parc. Le bureau croulait sous les papiers, l'ordinateur et tous les bouquins éparpiller. Quelque chose clochais dans cette pièce mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je suis sûr que j'étais déjà venu dans cette pièce, mais...

- Tiens Tiens Tiens, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen s'exclama un homme.

Je le dévisageai. Il tenais un verre de whisky à la main. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés et ses yeux noirs. Ses vêtements étaient assez rudimentaires, comme si il venait de revenir de chasse et il me souriait avec suffisance.

- Incline toi m'ordonna Peau rouge en me donnant un coup de pied derrière les genoux.

Je me pliai en avant et tombais à terre.

- C'est bon Jacob, tu peux disposer dit l'homme en lui faisant un petit signe de main vers la porte.

- Bien Maitre. Jacob -parce que cet chose avait un prénom oui !- sortis de la pièce en total soumission.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes tandis que je continuais d'observer la pièce alors que l'autre homme lui continuai de me dévisager. Soudain ça me frappa, cette pièce était la réplique exacte du bureau de mon père !

- J'espère que mon homme de main n'a pas été trop dur avec toi dit le Maitre des lieux en s'amusant avec un coupe-papier. Ah mais suis-je bête, tu ne peux pas parler s'exclama-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Je lui lançais le regard le plus meurtrier que j'avais et il rigola de plus belle. Il se leva et se mis derrière moi pour détacher mon ballions avant de retourner à sa place.

- Au cas ou tu essayerais quelque chose comme m'agresser ou t'enfuir, sache que des caméra sont disposées dans ce bureau et que mes gardes surveillent tes moindres fait et geste.

- Je...n'avais pas l'intention de m'enfuir soufflais-je avec difficulté. Ma voix étais rauque et je me rendis compte que je mourrais de soif et de faim.

- Oh je n'en doute point. Mais je ne me suis pas présenté, Charlie Swan, Maitre de ce manoir dit-il en me faisant une petite révérence très clichée.

- Oh enchanté Charlie répondis-je avec insolence pour lui montrer que je n'allais pas me soumettre comme une merde fasse à lui. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt pour laisser place à une expression de colère. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il contenait mal ses émotions.

- Ne te fou pas de ma gueule petit con rugit-il en reposant son verre sur le bureau brutalement. Je ne supporte pas les écarts de conduite et je te jure que si tu recommence je me ferai une joie d'appeler Jacob et crois moi, il se fera un plaisir de t'éclater la gueule.

Bon au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Ne soyons pas stupide et minimisons les risques de mourir déchiqueter par ce clébard, Edward.

- Ici, Je dirige et les gens exécute mes ordres. Tu dois te demander ce que tu fou dans ma baraque alors je vais t'expliquer.

Son ton étais redevenu calme mais j'arrivais quand même à sentir encore une pointe de colère derrière sa voix.

- Ma très chère fille, va bientôt fêter son anniversaire. Je tiens beaucoup à elle et je veux qu'elle soit traitée comme la princesse qu'elle ait. Il sourit discrètement; Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait donc je lui ai demandé ce qu'il lui ferai le plus plaisir. Et elle m'a répondu : Edward Cullen.

J'écquarquillai les yeux d'horreur.

- Bon je t'avoue qu'au début, j'ai été très surpris reprit-il. Mais je me suis fait une raison. Ma petite fille chérie mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux au monde et en l'occurrence elle est persuadé que cette chose, c'est toi. Je ne peux donc pas l'empêcher d'avoir ce qu'elle veut. Il rigola légèrement en marmonnant quelque chose comme " le portrait de sa mère".

Je restais impassible face à ces révélations alors qu'au fond de moi j'hurlai comme un dément.

- Donc...si j'ai bien compris, je prenais une grande inspiration, je vais devenir en quelque sorte le putain de nouveau jouet pour votre putain de gosse capricieuse.

J'avais craché les derniers mots, et aussitôt fut-il sortis que je me retrouvais plaqué à terre, Charlie au dessus de moi, les traits déformés par la haine et le coupe-papier appuyé fermement sur ma gorge.

- Écoute moi bien petit merdeux, son ton était vraiment effrayant là, tu vas tout de suite arrêter ton petit jeu de merde et retirer les paroles que tu as dit à propos de ma fille. Je ne supporte pas qu'on lui manque de respect et la prochaine fois je te jure que je te tue. Et je tien toujours mes promesses, compris ?

J'hochais la tête alors qu'il me relâchais et se redressais.

- Bon, l'entrevue est terminé. Jacob ! Ramène moi ce pédé dans sa cellule hurla-t-il en retournant s'asseoir.

La porte derrière moi s'ouvrit et Jacob s'approcha de moi.

- Salut Cullen. Il me frappa au visage et je m'évanouis sous le coup.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO, GOOD AFTERNOON, BONJOUR, SALUT ! Oui je suis de retour avec le troisième Chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira comme les deux premiers ^^ J'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle, j'ai enfin eu mon très merveilleux Ordinateur, qui marche magnifiquement bien, donc je pourrais peut-être vous poster un chapitre par semaine ! Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews (ça fait extrèmement plaisir à l'auteur, je vous jure et ça motive grave, dommage que les personnes en laisses de moins en moins:/) Trève de bavardage, et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillais cette fois-ci, je ne me trouvais plus dans l'espèce de cave. Je me redressai doucement en me frottant les yeux. Ma pomette gauche m'élançait légèrement et je pouvais déjà sentir que je devais avoir un beau bleu. Je tournais ma tête de tous les côtés, m'attendant à aperçevoir Jacob, Charlie ou même Alice mais personne.

J'inspectais les lieux d'un œil inquisiteur. J'étais allongé sur un grand lit à baldaquin. Les voilages blancs de chaques côtés de celui-ci étaient redescendu, de sorte que cela forme comme une cage. Les draps étaient doux et blancs au touché. La pièce était assez grande. Une grande fenêtre se trouvait sur la droite, donnant sur l'immense jardin de la proprièté. Un bureau de couleur noir avec une chaîne hifi dernier cri et un ordinateur était posté contre le mur près de la porte. Une trentaines de petites alcôves avaient été creusé dans le dernier pan restant de mur ou des tonnes et des tonnes de livres étaient entreposés. Il y en avait même par terre. La personne à qui appartenait cette chambre devait adorer la lecture.

Je glissais le plus silencieusement possible hors du lit et commençait à avancer tout doucement en direction de l'ordinateur. Personne ne me verait si il n'y avait pas de caméra dans cette pièce. Et l'ordinateur était peut-être mon dernier espoir pour lancer un appel sos à la police ou même James.

Mais alors que ma main allait se poser sur la souris, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, me faisant sursauter. Une petite brune au longs cheveux bruns fonçés portant une robe rouge sang, les yeux noirs et charbonneux, ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge écarlate s'approcha de moi.

- Oh Edward, tu es enfin reveillé chéri s'exclama-t-elle en faisant glisser un de ses ongles parfaitement manucuré sur mon biceps.

- Qui êtes-vous ? J'avais espéré que ma voix avait été froide et dur mais l'effet recherché ne sembla pas fonctionner puisqu'un petit rire moqueur la secoua.

- Je me présente, Angela sourit-elle tout en me fixant de sous ses cils. Tu as bien dormi chéri ?

Je n'appréciais pas vraiment ce petit surnom ringard qu'elle m'adressais à chaque fin de phrase. Je ne lui répondis rien, me contentant de me reculer en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Son sourire s'accentua encore plus.

- Isabella n'est pas encore rentrée reprit-elle tout en tournant autour de moi, me jaugeant du regard.

« Je suis pas un bout de viande » hurlais-je à l'intérieur de moi. Mais je restais là, sans broncher, la machoire contracté, parce que je savais que si je l'ouvrais, et si elle était quelqu'un d'important ici, je me ferais démolir la gueule.

« ça c'est sûr Ed', et tu perdrais tout espoir de t'échapper entier et vivant d'ici mon coco »

Angela arrêta de tourner autour de moi et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ferma avant de revenir vers moi et de s'arrêter à moins de deux mètres de moi. Elle continua de me jauger alors que je la fusillais toujours du regard. Sans que je m'y attende, elle me poussa avec force sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur moi.

- Et si on s'amusaient un petit peu chéri, avec que cette salope ne revienne murmura-t-elle tout en caressant mon torse calinement. Ses mains commencèrent à descendre vers mon pantalon mais je les attrapais et les repoussait loins de moi.

« Ne t'énerve pas Cullen, ne t'énerve pas »

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri, tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi roucoula-t-elle tandis que ses mains commençait à défaire les boutons de devant sa robe.

J'essayais de ne pas la fixer, pensant que si elle voyait mon désintéret, elle se lasserai et me lacherai la grappe. Sa robe glissa sur ses épaules et elle la balança dans la pièce, se retourvant torse nu et ne portant qu'un minuscule string rouge. Ses seins pointaient vers moi, sa poitrine volumineuse, et la pensée furtif de me laisser aller me traversa l'esprit, mais je la chassais bien vite.

« Bordel Cullen, ne commence pas à penser avec ta putain de queue et dégage moi cette chienne en chaleur de là » hurla ma voix intérieur tout en se tirant les cheveux.

- Allez Eddy, je sais que tu meurs d'envie que je te suce mumura-t-elle en attrapant mes mains pour les poser sur sa poitrine.

Je commençais à perdre patience alors je l'attrapais par les poignées et la retournait pour qu'elle se trouve sous moi. Ma main se saisi de sa gorge alors que je lui lançais le regard le plus meurtrier que j'avais.

- Arrête ton petit jeu murmurais-je tout en me retenant de la frapper.

- Oh oui Edward, j'aime quand tu t'énerves, vas y chéri, frappe moi me supplia-t-elle en se cambrant.

Je resserait ma prise sur sa gorge.

- Tu vas renfiler ta robe quand je te lâcherais et dégager d'ici, c'est clair ? grognais-je.

Elle ne répondis pas, se contentant de se lécher les lèvres. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autours de ma taille et elle commença à se frotter contre moi . Je serrais aussi fort que possible, mon self contrôle partant de plus en plus en fumé et elle commença à suffoquer.

- Hmm Edwaaaard ! Elle continuai à se frotter alors que le manque d'oxygène devait commencer à se faire sentir dans ses poumons .

Je sentis quelque chose de froid et dur se poser à l'arrière de ma tête alors qu'Angela équarcillait les yeux et murmurait un « merde » à peine audible.

- Tu vas la lâcher tout de suite Cullen murmura une voix féminine à mon oreille tout en appuyant plus fort sur mon crâne. Avec la chance que j'avais, j'avais un flingue collé à la tête près à m'exploser la cervelle.

Ma prise se dessera doucement et je finis par lâcher Angela avant de me redresser.

- C'est bien continua à murmurer la voix. Angela dégage de là grogna la personne alors que son bras gauche s'enroulait autour de mon cou, appuyant fermement un couteau sur ma gorge et en pointant Angela avec son flingue.

Celle-ci se redressa prestement avant de sortir du lit. Elle enfila sa robe rageusement et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Sale pute murmura-t-elle.

Un coup de feu résonna dans la pièce et je sursautais violemment alors que la fille derrière moi me collais encore plus à elle.

- Casse toi de là hurla-t-elle.

Angela quitta la pièce affolée, sans oublier de me lancer un regard noir. La porte claqua et le silence regna dans la pièce. J'étais sûr qu'on pouvait entendre les battements de mon cœur résonner dans toute la pièce, tellement il cognais fort. L'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines et je tremblais légèrement.

« Merde, tu paniques Cullen, reste calme »

J'inspirais fortement et fermais les yeux. Le couteau sur ma gorge se retira et le bras se déroula de mon cou avant que je ne commence à sentir une main douce et féminine se poser entre mes omoplates. Les doigts traçaient de légers cercles apaisant, montant et descendant le long de ma colone vertebrale et je sentais mon corps se détendre doucement. Je me sentais appaisé, comme si un simple contact avec cette femme me faisait planer à milles lieux d'ici.

« Putain depuis quand tes devenu aussi gimauve mec ? »

Je rouvrais les yeux et me mit à fixer le mur devant moi. Qui était-elle ? Isabella Swan ? Je ne pouvais le dire. Et de quel côté se trouvait-elle ? Je recommençais à me poser des questions et à m'énerver. Après tout qu'est-ce que j'en avais bien à foutre, mon seul soucis pour le moment était de trouver une solution pour m'enfuir d'ici sans me faire tuer. La main qui me caressai le dos remonta et glissa dans mes cheveux pour me masser légèrement avant de se saisir de mes mèches et de me tirer la tête en arrière. Je ne bougeais pas d'un poil, laissant la femme faire courir son nez le long de mon cou tout en me reniflant.

- Edward, sa voix avait été basse et sensuelle, me collant des frissons dans tout le corps.

Bordel c'était qui cette nana ?

Il fallait que je vois son visage. L'envie était tellement forte. Voir les yeux de celle qui m'appaisait avec un simple contact et qui me foutait des frissons dans tout le corps rien qu'en prononcant mon prénom. Je me redressais légèrement, mais elle retira sur mes cheveux et commença à déposer des baisers le long de ma carotide.

- Je…

Rien n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche tellement elle me destabilisait.

« Et si elle continue sur sa lancé tu vas te retrouver avec une trique d'enfer vieux »

Mais comment j'arrive à bander alors que je sais que je vais me faire bouffer par une gosse qui doit avoir à peine 15 ans et qui va me faire exploser le crâne quand elle se lassera de son nouveau jouet ?

« Ahah Ed', tes vraiment con parfois. Réfléchis un peu, si sa se trouve, cette gosse, c'est la nana qui est entrain de te lecher le cou en ce moment »

Merde, la voix dans ma tête avait encore raison.

« Mais j'ai toujours raison vieux »J'arrivais à le voir ricaner tout en me faisant un sourire angélique.

Putain de conscience.

Je récapitulais dans ma tête. Supposont que cette Isabella Swan, que j'arrivais à imaginer facilement, acnée, appareil dentaire, grosse lunette et cheveux gras, et cette femme à la voix foutrement sensuelle qui était en train de me lécher le cou depuis 5 minutes soit une seule et même personne. Est-ce que j'aurais toujours l'envie de rester ici et de devenir volontiers le sex-toys humain d'une nana ou plutôt partir en courant comme une fillette ? Mais supposont aussi que cette même nana à la voix des gonzesses qui font le téléphone rose soit, comment dire, non potable ? Je voudrais quand même rester ou partir en courant comme une tapette ? J'étais complètement entrain de m'embrouiller avec mes petites histoires.

- Tu penses trop Cullen me murmura-t-elle tout un coup en me relachant les cheveux et en sortant du lit.

J'essayais de me retourner mais elle me colla son flingue contre la tempe.

- Hein Hein Cullen, tu bouges et je t'exploses.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair au moins.

Je l'entendis s'affairer derrière moi et respirais un peu plus rapidement. Parce que merde, j'étais complètement appeuré comme une fillete.

« Décidement Cullen, depuis que tes ici, tes testicules se sont faits la mal. Vérifie qu'elle sont bien dans ton froc, je suis sûr que Tanya les a gardées et les a mise dans un bocal posé sur son poste de télévision »

Un petit coup à la porte résonna et tout mon corps se tendit.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit

- La bouffe pour ton toutou lança Jacob en pénétrant dans la pièce. Revoila le peau rouge.

- Merci, pose le plateau sur le bureau répondit la femme.

J'entendis Jacob pousser un soupir de résignation et murmurer quelques mots inintelligibles.

- Je te comprend pas Bella, pourquoi tu te faits chier avec ce gosse de riche s'énerva Jacob tout en se redirigeant vers la porte.

- Ta gueule Jacob, je t'ais pas demandé ton avis répliqua Bella - ou plutôt Isabella si je faisait bien le rapprochement – légèrement irritée.

- Mais merde Bells, tu sais très bien que moi je…

J'entendis quelque chose tomber par terre.

- Merde Jacob, recommence pas ta crise de jalousie et réfléchis un peu plus. Et pas avec ta bite pour une fois cria-t-elle. Maintenant dégage !

- Tu fais chier ! Jacob aussi cria et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

J'entendis Bella soupirer fortement et s'approcher de moi.

- Viens manger m'ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans appele.

« à croire que tes devenu un clébard mon ptit gars »

Je me retournais et descendais du lit. J'aperçu des pieds nu, et continuais mon inspection, remontant vers les chevilles fines, les mollets galbés, les belles cuisses et le cul le plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vue de ma vie moulé dans un pantalon en cuir noir.

« Et voilà, il suffit qu'un truc à peu près potable apparaîsse dans ton champ de vision et tu te retrouves au garde à vous, pathétique »

J'ignorais cette remarque, et remontait encore mon regard, admirant les hanches assez larges et la taille fine ainsi que la cascade de boucle brune qui coulait comme une rivière de cacao sur ses épaules et son dos.

Réfléxion faite, je crois que je choisi de rester si le devant est aussi prometteur que le derrière.

Je fus vite coupé de mes reflexions par sa voix légèrement moqueuse et froide en même temps.

- Cullen quand t'aura fini de matter mon cul tu te rameneras ici pour manger avant que ça refroidisse.

J'avalais légèrement de travers ma salive et me dirigeait vers le bureau ou un plateau composé d'un bol de soupe, un bout de pain et un verre d'eau était posé. Bella partit se poster devant la fenêtre. Mon ventre poussa un gargouillement de contentement à la vue de cette nourriture et je me jetais comme un sauvage sur la soupe, me brulant la langue au passage. Une fois le bol fini, je le nettoyais avec mon bout de pain –bah oui, je ne savais pas quand serais la prochaine fois où je pourrais manger- et saisi le fruit bien mûr et rouge. Je croquais à pleine dents dedans et me retournais pour observer ma tortionnaire. Je m'étouffais avec mon bout de pomme tout en la fixant avec des yeux écarquiller.

- Toi ?

**Huuuum vous savez, une review, c'est aussi bon que d'imaginer Robert Pattinson sous votre douche vous demandez de lui laver les cheveux :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tous le monde ! Voici enfin le quatrième chapitre, qui est, certe, je trouve un peu trop court à mon goût. Mais bon que voulez-vous, j'ai du mal à écrire ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas des fois comment aborder tels ou tels choses auxquelles j'avais pensée et ça me bloque. Je voulais dire un grand merci à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçus pour le dernier chapitre, ça ma fait extrêmement plaisir. J'aurais aussi voulu avoir vôtre avis, je me suis lancé dans une autre fanfic', bien sûr elle est sur Ed et Bella, mais j'hésite à la poster =/ Donnez moi vôtres avis si ça vous intéresses ou pas de lire le premier chapitre, je le posterais, et puis au pire je pourrais très bien l'enlever ^^ Bon trêves de bavardages et Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Merde, c'est pas possible, putain, chier. Je crois que tous les gros mots et noms d'oiseaux venaient de défiler dans ma tête.

- Salut Edward dit-elle en me faisant un grand sourire.

Je restais sur le cul, ouai je pouvais bien le dire. Si je m'attendais à ça. Il faut dire que son nom me disait très vaguement quelque chose. Isabella Swan, Bella, le Monstre. Le surnom que tout le monde s'amusait à lui donner. Je me souviens de la première fois où on m'avait parlé d'elle. Ma dernière année de lycée, nous venions de déménager, à Phoenix. Je n'avais pas été particulièrement enchanté à cette nouvelle, moi qui avais vécu toute ma vie à Chicago. Là-bas, tous n'étais que luxe, richesse, beauté, célébrité. Les gens y étaient tellement superficiels.

_Flash Back_ :

Je me trouvais assis à la table de Jason, Kevin, Brad et trois autres filles blondes toutes aussi superficielles les unes que les autres. Le repas m'ennuyais à mourir. Je n'étais même pas dans ce lycée depuis 2 jours que je le détestais déjà.

- Et donc tu vois je lui ai dit « ouai mais nan je peux trop pas sortir avec toi. Nan mais franchement, tu vois, si je m'affiche avec toi, ça sera trop la honte. Franchement voilà quoi, et puis tu vois je…

Et elle n'arrêtait pas de continuer comme ça depuis 10 minutes. Je n'arrivais même plus à me souvenir de son prénom, Jenna, Julia, quelque chose dans ce genre.

- Tiens Tiens Tiens, regardez qui viens s'empiffrer comme la grosse vache qu'elle ait dit Kevin alors que tous le monde à la table s'esclaffais et regardaient vers l'entrée du self.

Je me retournais et aperçu et jeune fille brune s'avancer dans la file.

- C'est qui ?

Je me retournais pour poser cette question à Kevin.

- Elle, c'est Isabella Swan, il avait craché son nom, la fille la plus répugnante de toute la planète reprit-il avant d'éclater encore une fois de rire avec ses amis.

Pour ma part, je n'arrivais pas a comprendre ce qui pouvait bien les amuser dans le faite de critiquer et emmerder une personne.

« Sale gosse de riche »

La-dites Isabella paya son repas, qui était constitué d'une assiette de ravioli et d'une bouteille de limonade et se retourna pour chercher une place de libre. Je l'observais avec un peu plus d'intérêt. Ses cheveux aurait pu paraître beau si ils n'avaient pas été attachés comme elle l'avait fait en un chignon fait à la va-vite. Elle portait un pull marron foncé deux fois trop grand pour elle et un jean large qui ne devait surement pas lui aller si elle ne l'attachait pas avec une ceinture. Finalement, elle se dirigea vers une table isolée. Je l'observai tout le long de son chemin, remarquant la façon dont elle fixait le sol concentrée, comme si elle envisageait une chute. Finalement elle arriva à bon port et s'installa à sa table avec un petit sourire satisfait. Elle commença à manger ses raviolis, remontant occasionnellement ses lunettes qui glissaient continuellement sur la fine arête de son nez.

- Regardez s'exclama Brad en se levant et en se dirigeant vers elle. Il s'approcha doucement, en se retournant quelques fois pour nous faire de grands sourires et se stoppa devant elle. Isabella releva la tête de son assiette et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Brad avant de replonger dans la contemplation de son assiette.

Brad lui dit quelque chose, elle une expression de douleur traversa ses traits avant qu'elle ne se lève précipitamment de sa chaise, la faisant tomber au passage et s'enfuit du réfectoire sous les rires des personnes autours d'elle, de Brad et des gens de la table. Brad revint vers nous, tout fière de lui et se réinstalla à sa place avec un petit sourire arrogant.

- Quesque tu lui as dit cette fois mec demanda Kevin avec intérêt.

Brad laissa le suspense planer quelque instant, avant qu'un grand sourire ne s'affiche sur sa gueule de poupin et qu'il éclate de rire.

- Je lui ai demandé si sa mère n'était pas trop emmerdée par les asticots dans sa tombe s'esclaffa-t-il.

Tous le monde se retrouva plier en deux, alors que moi, je les fixais, la colère bouillonnant dans mes veines.

- Tu vois Edward me dit Kevin, cette petite grosse a perdue sa maman, la pauvre dit-il sur un ton faussement triste en effaçant une larme imaginaire.

Je me levais brusquement de table, complètement dégouté par leurs attitudes La fureur courait dans mes veines alors que je donnais un coup de pied dans ma chaise. Le réfectoire devint aussitôt silencieux, toute l'attention reporté sur notre table, enfin leurs table.

Et sans un mot, je fis demi tour et partis m'installer dehors pour me calmer avant de lui défoncer sa gueule.

_Fin du Flash Back_.

- Tu vas bien depuis le lycée me demanda-t-elle, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Sa phrase me sortis de mes souvenirs. Qui aurait cru que la petite Bella, la fille la plus timide de Phoenix High School, celle qui passait sa vie entière la tête plongée dans ses bouquins et ses cours deviendrait aussi…Sexy ?

- Tu as l'air étonné Edward murmura-t-elle en me lançant un regard dessous ses grands cils noirs. Je t'intimide ?

Un petit rire la secoua.

- Pas du tout. J'étais sur la défensive. Elle avait l'air si sur d'elle, si confiante.

- Oh, j'aurais pensé le contraire pourtant sourit-elle tout en se baladant lascivement dans la pièce.

Je suivais ses mouvements du regard, mes yeux hypnotisés par le balancement de ses fines hanches. Aussitôt un flash apparu dans ma tête. Moi et Elle, Moi en Elle, Son petit corps gracile nu sous le mien. Mes mains saisissant fermement ses hanches pendant que je la…

Je secouai aussitôt la tête pour chasser toutes ces idées plus perverses et dégoutantes les unes que les autres.

« Dégoutante ? Tu es sûr de ça ? »

Oh ne commence pas toi !

- Tu as beaucoup changé depuis le lycée lui fis-je remarqué.

Ce même sourire confiant réapparut encore une fois sur ses lèvres charnues.

- Tu trouves ? Elle se retourna vers moi. Mais j'ai toujours été comme ça Edward.

La façon dont elle prononçait mon prénom me foutait des putains de frissons dans la colonne vertébrale.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu n'agissais pas de cette manière.

- Oh ça…et bien, je préférais me faire toute petite rigola-t-elle de manière…adorable ?

- Il faut croire aussi que j'ai mûri reprit-elle. Que j'ai acquis de _l'expérience_ dans tout un tas de domaines ronronna-t-elle en se saisissant de son couteau pour jouer avec.

« C'est moi où il y a comme une sorte de sens caché dans sa phrase ? »

Non je crois bien qu'il y en a un.

« Merde Ed', cette nana est chaude comme la braise »

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver comme ce stupide de Mike Newton en deuxième année qui réagissait comme un fichus mec vulgaire doublé d'un puceau de 13 ans face à une fille.

- Pourquoi moi ?

Ma voix résonna dans le silence de la chambre, alors que j'encrais mon regard dans le sien.

Je la vis aussitôt se mettre sur la défensive. Elle rangea son couteau et s'approcha du bureau pour ramasser le plateau.

- Tu as fini ?

Elle essaye de changer de sujet.

Je l'attrapai par le poignet et la retournais vers moi. Ses yeux me fusillèrent littéralement et sa bouche se tordit légèrement dans un rictus de colère.

- Je te conseil de me lâcher tout de suite Edward siffla-t-elle en essayant de se dégager de ma poigne.

- Hors de question répliquais-je d'un ton dur. Je veux des réponses. Je l'attirais vers moi et essayant d'attraper son deuxième bras.

C'était sans compter sur son agilité. Elle réussit à se saisir de mon bras et me retourna avant de le bloquer dans mon dos et de pousser par terre. Ma joue cogna violement sur le sol quand je perdis l'équilibre et une plainte de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur mes fesses avant de pencher sa tête en avant pour me chuchoter à l'oreille Ses cheveux retombaient autours de nous, formant comme une sorte de cage pour préserver un moment intime.

- écoute-moi bien Cullen, et je ne le répéterais pas deux fois. Je dicte les ordres, tu exécutes. Tu parles que si je t'en donne l'autorisation et tu ne bronches pas. Tu ne voudrais pas que je te punisse _bébé_ finit-elle par dire de manière vicieuse.

- Rêve toujours grondais-je en essayant de me débattre de sa poigne.

Je sentis quelque chose de froid se presser contre ma joue et relevais les yeux. Elle appuyait son couteau sur mon visage, prête à me faire souffrir au moindre faux pas.

- Edward silteplaît, je ne veux pas avoir à te donner la fesser susurra-t-elle tout en frottant son intimité contre mon postérieur. Tu as compris maintenant, ou je dois mettre en œuvre la pratique pour que ça rentre dans ton crâne.

Je gardais le silence quelques instants, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il fallait que je coopère, que je me soumette à elle ?

Je ne sais pas si mon égo va s'en remettre.

Mais c'étais le seul moyen de rester vivant. Je devais m'en sortir. Me barrer de ce putain d'enfer. Je pensais à mes parents, à James et Victoria Est-ce qu'au moins l'un d'eux avait remarqués ma disparition ? Il ne pourrait s'en rendre qu'avant bien longtemps, je ne leurs donnais pas beaucoup de nouvelles. Et James, il était beaucoup trop préoccupé par son appartement et Victoria pour se soucier de moi. Autrement dit, personne ne se doutait que j'avais été kidnappé ?

Bien, bien, bien…

- C'est d'accord soufflais-je en arrêtant de me débattre. Cela ne servait à rien du tout si ce n'est m'attirer ses foudres Et je ne devais surtout pas faire ça, elle devait avoir confiance en moi. Totalement.

- Bien. Sur ceux elle finit par se redresser et relâcha mon bras.

Je me relevais prestement et me retournais pour la fixer. Ses yeux étaient encore colériques, mais quelque chose d'autre les habitaient. Quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Nous nous fixâmes comme cela pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne s'avance vers moi, jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine frôle mon torse à chacune de ses respirations. Je laissais mon regard observer ses traits symétriques. Son visage en forme de cœur, ses grands yeux de biches qui me faisait penser à du chocolat au lait, son petit nez légèrement retroussé qui lui donnait un petit air enfantin, les légères tâches de rousseurs qu'il s'étalaient dessus ainsi que sur ses pommettes et ses lèvres charnues, sensuelles, rouge carmin. Qui n'attendaient qu'à être embrassés. Je m'humidifiait les lèvres à cette pensée, m'imaginant comme ce serait bon de les sentir sur les miennes, sa langue caressant la mienne, puis qu'elles fassent leurs chemins vers mon torse, puis encore plus bas, plus bas, plus bas…

Mes pensées sexuelles revinrent aussitôt. Bella à genoux devant moi. Ses lèvres chaudes autours de mon membre, me caressant, sa langue me taquinant.

Je fermais aussi fort que je le pus mes yeux et déglutit péniblement, voulant essayer de regagner la raison. Je ne pouvais en aucun cas imaginer ce genre de chose avec elle. Hors de question. Elle était ma tortionnaire, j'étais son prisonnier. Et j'étais censé la détester, la haïr de toutes mes forces, pas m'imaginer expérimenter toutes sortes de positions sexuelles avec elle.

Quand je finis par rouvrir les yeux, je vis qu'elle s'était reculée de plusieurs pas, et qu'un sourire moqueur s'affichait sur son visage.

- Tu viens Edward ? J'aimerais qu'on aille se balader ensemble dit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Je soufflais un bon coup et la suivis, sortant enfin de cette pièce qui venait de sceller mon destin sans que je le sache.

**Vous savez que si vous mettez une review, Rob viendra frapper à votre porte et sera votre esclave pendant 1 journée et 1 nuit entière *sourire d'ange***


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien le Bonjour ! Je m'excuse de ce petit retard mais j'ai pas eu le temps de corriger le chapitre ce week-end, mais bon maintenant c'est fait ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je crois que c'est un des plus long que j'ai écris pour le moment. J'en profite pour faire un petit peu de pub pour mon autre fiction _Façade,_ qui j'espère vous plaira aussi bien que cette fiction ^^ Voilà Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Je suivis Bella dans le même dédale de couloir que tout à l'heure, laissant mon regard vagabonder sur les murs au papier peint rouge bordeaux. Des dizaines de tableaux étaient affiché, et j'en reconnu même certains de Monet et Dalí.

_Ce sont des vrai ?_

Bella continuait d'avancer devant moi, le bruit de ses pas atténués par la moquette noir. Mon regard suivit le balancement de ses hanches pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne me ressaisisse et fixe mon attention sur ses cheveux bruns. Comment allais-je réussir à garder mon sang froid avec une créature pareille pour bourreau. Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant une petite porte beige. Sa tête se tourna dans ma direction, ses profonds yeux chocolat détaillant mon visage avant qu'elle ne me lance un sourire aguicheur et un clin d'œil. Elle finit par ouvrir la porte et sortis du couloir. Tellement lunatique.

Je la suivis et écarquillais légèrement les yeux avant de reprendre une expression oscillant entre la froideur et la neutralité.

_Ils font pas dans la dentelle dis-moi !_

J'eus un petit rire silencieux.

_Ça, tu l'as dit mon pote._

La véranda était immense, tout le toit fait de verre, laissant une vue imprenable sur le ciel noir et la lune parfaitement ronde. Un immense piscine couvrait quasiment toute la surface de la pièce, des transats installés un peu partout autours. Un jacuzzis se trouvait tout au bout de la pièce, la vapeur chaude remontant vers le plafond et juste derrière une porte avec écris Sauna. Je regardais devant moi, laissant mon regard scruter l'immense parc sombre, ou de grands chênes étaient plantés.

- Fermes la porte et viens ici m'ordonna la voix de Bella, me sortant par la même occasion de mon inquisition.

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandais et me retournais dans sa direction. Son expression était impassible mais j'arrivais à apercevoir une lueur malicieuse dans son regard.

- Approche souffla-t-elle tout en continuant à me fixer.

Je m'avançais vers elle, mes pieds nu caressant le parquet clair à chacun de mes pas. Finalement je m'arrêtais à seulement quelques mètres d'elle, et déglutit difficilement tant son regard était profond et déstabilisant.

- Et si on se baignaient Edward murmura-t-elle de manière langoureuse tout en commençant à retirer les lacets qui retenait sont hauts derrière son dos.

Un fois cela fait, l'habit glissa doucement à ses pieds, exposant à mon regard gourmand une poitrine ferme et un peau blanche recouverte d'un soutien-gorge de dentelle noir. Je déglutis bruyamment devant ce spectacle, me forçant à remonter mes yeux pour fixer son regard sensuel.

Elle va avoir ma mort !

Je fis abstraction du bruit d'une fermeture éclaire qu'on descendais, me forçant à continuer de fixer son visage. Et la tâche s'avérait plutôt difficile vu la déesse qui se trouvait devant moi. Elle cherchait quoi là, me torturer, me frustrer, me rendre dingue, que j'ai les couilles bleus ? Parce que pour l'instant, je me retrouvais avec une putain d'érection, qui n'était pas prête de se calmer de sitôt.

Finalement la torture se finit quand elle se mit à rire d'un son si mignon et adorable. J'avais envie de sourire face à son expression moqueuse et son rire contagieux. Finalement, elle est peut-être pas si barge qu'elle en à l'air.

- Tu ne te déshabille pas Edward me demanda-t-elle, sa voix résonnant dans le silence presque religieux qui régnait dans l'immense pièce.

Et bien, je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à me baigner mais si je pouvais le faire pour m'éviter ses foudres, alors je me jette à l'eau. Elle parut remarquer mon dilemme interne car sa voix claqua dans l'air, comme un ordre, froide.

- Déshabille-toi.

Je m'exécutais docilement, déboutonnant mon jean et le faisant glisser à mes pieds. J'évitais de remarquer la façon qu'elle avait eu de se lécher les lèvres comme un chaton affamé face à la plus qu'évidente présence de mon érection. Un fois cela fait, je ne pus empêcher mon regard de remonter et de se fixer sur sa petit culotte quasiment transparente en dentelle.

.DIEU !

_Est-ce bien la fille la plus orgasmique qui se trouve en face de nous ?_

Je crois bien...

Je déglutis une nouvelle fois et détournais les yeux sur l'eau clair de la piscine.

- Parfait roucoula-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui descendais dans la piscine.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, je t'interdis de fixer ce magnifique fessier encore plus sublimé par ce...ce String !_

Je vais mourir de combustion spontanée.

Elle plongea dans l'eau clair, faisant quasiment toute la longueur de la piscine avant de remonter à la surface pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle haussa finalement un des ses sourcils parfaitement épilés et je sortais de ma léthargie pour la rejoindre dans l'eau tiède. Je plongeai ma tête sous l'eau et remontais à la surface, les idées légèrement plus clair.

Nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques minutes.

_Je t'interdis de t'approcher de ce démon si tu ne veux pas perdre la tête !_ Je pouvais apercevoir ma conscience, un main sur la hanche, l'autre me pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur tandis qu'elle aboyait ses ordres.

T'inquiète gars, je ne vais pas prendre ce risque.

Mais bien sur, il fallait que Bella en décide autrement. Elle se mis à nager dans ma direction, sa bouche seulement en immersion dans l'eau alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi comme un requin vers sa proie.

_Cette fille est dangereuse, très dangereuse._

Il fallait que je résiste à la tentation, que je ne laisse pas mes instinct les plus primaires remonter à la surface.

_Depuis quand n'as tu pas tiré ton coup ?_

Oh Merde, je suis foutus...

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver atteint de ce putain de syndrome de Stockholm, tombant complètement aux pieds de ma kidnappeuse. Ou propriétaire, ou Maitresse. Grrrrrr... J'avais déjà lu un article à ce sujet, les possibilités que j'en sois atteins étais très rare, surtout que je sautais plusieurs étapes.

_Tu es sûr de ça ?_

Et bien, peut-être. Déjà je n'ai aucune confiance en elle, je suis pas stupide non plus !

_Bon Ok tais-toi tu t'enfonce vieux._

Je secouais la tête. Non, ce n'étais pas vrai, je n'étais pas pris de...sympathie pour cette...cette espèce de fille complètement folle et sexy à la fois.

Je l'entendis pousser un soupir d'agacement avant de sentir sa main caresser mon front, pour dégager les quelques mèches de cheveux qui me barraient la vue. Je fixais ses yeux marrons, et ne pus en dévier mon regard. Elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils, faisant apparaître un plis entre eux que j'avais envie de lisser avec mon doigts.

- Tu pense vraiment trop murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

Sa main glissa sur ma joue, et s'enroula autours de mon cou pour m'attirer à elle. Je coupais net ma respiration face à ce début de rapprochement.

_Le démon passe à l'attaque_ murmura ma conscience, les yeux craintifs.

Je continuais à la fixer, tous mes muscles ses tendant au maximum quand ses jambes s'enroulèrent autours de mon bassin, collant son centre brulant contre mon aine.

Pitié, je vais mourir.

- Enroule tes bras autours de ma taille Edward grogna-t-elle en frottant légèrement sur mon érection, m'arrachant un grognement. Je fis ce qu'elle me demandais, et la collais à moi, sa poitrine s'écrasant contre mon torse.

Je fermais les yeux et essayait de faire abstraction de son corps souple coller au mien, à la façon parfaite qu'elle avait de se fondre dans mes bras, à son souffle doux sur mes lèvres. Je devais résister, ne pas penser avec ma queue. Hors de question. Mais après tout je n'étais qu'un homme, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir certaines réactions physiques assez visibles à l'œil d'autres personnes lorsqu'il se trouvais dans la même pièce que l'objet évident qui déclenchais son désir.

Ses lèvres douces comme la soie se déposèrent sur ma mâchoire, remontant sur ma joue, se posant à la commissure des mes lèvres. Elle ne me facilitait pas du tout la tâche en plus. Finalement, alors que je croyais qu'elle allait m'embrasser,sa bouche se redirigea vers mon cou, et ma gorge qu'elle s'appliqua à lécher sensuellement, en émettant une sorte de ronronnement qui me fit frissonner. Je la collais un peu plus à moi instinctivement, ma respiration devenant un peu plus rapide à mesure qu'elle embrassait, léchais et mordillais mon cou et mes clavicules.

- Hmmmm Edward gémis-t-elle en se frottant contre moi.

Je rouvris les yeux quand elle se détacha de moi, grognant à la vue des ses yeux voilés par le désir alors qu'elle se mordait sensuellement la lèvre inférieur. Ses joues se colorèrent d'un rose adorable quand elle aperçut mon regard qui devait être tout aussi passionné que le sien. Je ne réfléchis même plus, laissant l'homme des cavernes prendre possession de mon corps et plongeait sur sa bouche, dans le but évident de littéralement faire l'amour à sa cavité buccale avec ma langue.

Un gémissement, Oh combien érotique me répondis et j'empoignais ses fesses à pleins mains, me frottant sans vergogne contre elle comme un animal en rut. Mon dieu je suis un rustre ! Le bruit d'une porte qui claqua me fit brusquement revenir sur terre et je m'écartais prestement de Bella, comme si le contact de son corps m'avait brulé.

- Et bien et bien, que vois-je ma chère enfant s'exclama Charlie qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, suivit de deux gardes.

Bella se lecha les lèvres et se retourna vers son père, un immense sourire angélique collé au visage.

- Papa !

Je soufflais légèrement en la suivant du regard alors que son corps ruisselant d'eau sortis de l'eau et qu'elle ne s'enroule dans un peignoir. Elle attrapa une serviette et commença à se sécher les cheveux tout en s'approchant de son paternel.

- Comment va ma fille préféré s'exclama Charlie en lui passant la joue comme le ferait une grande tante ou une grand-mère à sa petite fille.

- Voyons papa je suis ta seule fille roucoula-t-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

- La seule dans mon cœur lui répondit-il affectueusement en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Je continuait à fixer ce tableau familiale complètement guimauve. Il faut dire qu'avec les parents que j'avais, une telle chose ne serait jamais survenue. J'aurais eu au pire droit à une réplique cinglante, de quoi bien me foutre le moral à zéro et a me dégouter à tout jamais du bonheur d'une famille et de l'amour.

- Je vois que ton cadeau te plais Bella dit Charlie en me lançant un coup d'œil.

Je ne pouvais toujours pas sortir de l'eau, étant donné que j'avais un léger problème technique.

- Oh oui papa, je crois que nous allons bien nous amuser , n'est-ce pas Edward s'exclama Bella en me jetant un regard pleins de sous-entendus.

- Parfait ! Tout est parfait ! Enrichit Charlie en tapant dans ses mains. Bien ma puce, je voulais t'avertir que nous avions reçus ta robe et le smoking de ton joujou reprit-il et qu'Alice les a déposés dans ta chambre.

Je tiltais à l'entente du prénom d'Alice. Je me demandais quand je pourrais la revoir. Peut-être ma seule alliée dans cette maison de fou.

- Merci papa. Je voulais aussi te demander si je pouvais envoyer cette sale pute d'Angela à la cave cracha Bella le regard mauvais.

- Fais comme tu veux princesse, tu es la reine de cette maison répondit Charlie apparemment pas du tout préoccupé par le faite qu'une fille allait se retrouver enfermer dans la cave de son manoir.

- Bien.

- Bien répéta Charlie, bon je vous laisse déclara le maitre de la maison avant de quitter la pièce.

Nous retrouvâmes seuls dans l'immense pièce, la tension entre nous palpable.

- Sort de l'eau m'ordonna Bella en jetant sa serviette sur un transat et en faisant glisser son peignoir à ses pieds.

Je nageais jusqu'aux escaliers, évitant de baver devant ses formes tentatrices alors qu'elle se dirigeais vers la porte et la fermais à clé.

Je déglutis difficilement. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir finit avec moi.

Elle fit volte face, son regard déterminé et s'avança à pas rapide vers moi. Elle se stoppa à seulement & mètres, et laissa son regard vagabonder sur mon corps, s'attardant plus longtemps sur mon entre-jambe.

- Retires ton boxer.

Je crus mal entendre et m'étouffais avec ma salive.

- Que-quoi ?

Ma question parut l'exaspérer et elle commença à s'énerver.

- J'ai dit retires ton putain de boxer !

Il en était hors de question. Elle m'humiliais déjà assez en me soumettant à elle, même si je pouvais très bien ne pas me laisser faire, mais en plus elle voulait que je me foute à poil ?

Non mais ça va pas la tête !

S'en que je m'y attende, elle sortis un revolver de nul part et le pointa directement vers mon service trois-pièce. Je sursautais et les cachais derrière mes mains.

- Edward, ne m'oblige pas à te punir siffla-t-elle le regard furibond.

Je grognais en la fixant le regard mauvais et décidais de me soumettre encore une fois. Mon putain d'égo va finir par se mettre à pleurer face à tant de violence. Je saisis dans mes mains l'élastique de mon dernier vêtement et le retirais avant de le balancer par terre. Ma virilité jaillis, pointant fermement vers elle et j'entendis un petit gémissement lui échapper quand son regard se fixa dessus. Il faut dire que mère nature m'avait quand même bien équipé.

Elle s'approcha doucement vers moi, et me fixa dans les yeux alors qu'elle faisait doucement glisser le canon de son arme sur mon torse. Sa main descendis encore plus bas, alors que maintenant elle faisait glisser son flingue sur ma queue. Je grognais tout en me reculant légèrement et la fusillais du regard. Je détestais cette façons qu'elle avait de me contrôler.

_Elle te mène littéralement par la braguette !_

Sans que je m'y attende, son arme tomba par terre et elle se laissa glisser contre moi, caressant sensuellement mon torse.

_Est-ce que je crois ce que tu crois qu'elle va te faire ?_

.Jésus...

Je fermais les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière alors qu'elle déposait un doux baiser sur mon gland. Sa main délicate se referma sur ma hampe et elle débuta un vas-et-viens tout en léchant le bout de mon sexe. Mes yeux se révulsèrent dans ma tête et je plongeais ma main dans ses cheveux. Un petit rire lui échappa et elle engloutit mon intimité dans sa bouche, me suçant puissamment et utilisant sa langue. Je donnais le rythme avec ma main, le gémissement qu'elle poussa envoyant des vibrations dans ma queue.

J'ouvrais les yeux et baissant mon regard vers elle, son regard chocolat me fixant alors qu'elle suçais mon gland. Elle se saisit de la base de mon sexe et m'engouffra fortement jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Je poussais un fort gémissement quand je sentis une pression dans mes boules et essayais de me libérer de sa bouche sauf qu'elle en décida autrement et réitéra son geste en me suçant fortement. Je me libérais en longs jets dans sa bouche, poussant des grognements et gémissement libérateurs.

Bella avala tout, essuyant mon sexe avant qu'elle ne se remette sur ses pieds, caressant mes bras et déposant un baiser sur ma mâchoire.

- Tu vois Edward, je savais que tu allais aimer murmura-t-elle en se reculant et en me tendant mon boxer.

Je récupérais doucement mon souffle, détendu par l'acte qu'elle venait de commettre.

_Tu as toujours envie de te barrer ou pas ?_

Je crois que je vais rester un petit bout de temps...

- Rhabille-toi, nous devons aller prendre une douche. Elle renfila son peignoir et se dirigea vers la porte.

Mon dieu le kidnapping ne peut-il être aussi bien que celui-là ?

**C'était le tout premier Lemon que j'écris et publie, donc soyez indulgent et j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^**

**Faite péter les Revieeeeeews ! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien le Bonjour ! Voici le 6è Chapitre, qui est un des plus longs que j'ai écris depuis le début je crois ^^ Je ne sais plus si c'est pour cette fiction qu'on ma demandé si il y aurait un Pov Bella, mais je réponds négativement, pour l'instant. Peut-être que j'en ferais un à la fin, ou peut-être que j'écrirais la fiction mais du points de vue de Bella ^^ Pour l'instant, dégusté, y'a du Lemon dans celui-là (en espérant qu'il vous plaisent, j'en suis à mes débuts xD)**

**Bonne Lecture et on se retrouves en bas !**

* * *

Nous regagnâmes notre chambre, un petit sourire satisfait collé sur le visage de Bella et un air complètement con sur le mien.

_Qui aurait pu penser qu'Isabella Swan savait faire une pipe ?_

Et ! Ne parle pas de Bella comme si elle était une vulgaire prostituée ou un truc dans le genre.

_Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?_

Parce que Bella est juste...elle...Rah putain !

_Tu vois, son lavage de cerveau à officiellement débuté. Bientôt tu te retrouveras à lui sucer les orteils ou te balader avec elle à quatre pattes, une laisse autours du cou._

N'importe quoi ! Je sais que même si nous partageons...une certaine affinité, il n'empêche qu'elle est toujours la taré de nana qui ma fait kidnapper pour son anniversaire !

_Je suis pas très convaincu de ça moi..._

Putain de stupide conscience, je ne te demande pas ton avis.

_Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, d'emmerdes-toi petit merdeux. _Je pouvais voir ma conscience partir se cacher au fond de mon cerveau, un air courroucé sur le visage.

Bon débarra !

Mon dieu depuis que j'étais arrivé ici, je devais complètement fou. Peut-être le choc émotionnel...

Nous marchions dans les couloirs depuis une petite dizaine de minute quand Jacob apparu dans notre champ de vision.

Et merde...

« Bella ! » Sa grosse voix résonna dans le couloir.

J'entendis Bella pousser un petit soupir d'exaspération.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black » grogna-t-elle.

L'indien arriva à notre hauteur et me jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux avant de reporter son attention sur Bella.

« C'est quoi l'histoire avec Angela ? » On aurait dit une de ces filles qui achetaient les magasines peoples, toute excité à l'idée d'apprendre que Brad Pitt et Angelina Jolie avait adopté 4 mômes de plus.

« Rien qui te concerne » lui répondit Bella d'un ton froid.

« Oh allez Bell's, tu m'en veux encore ? »

Putain, ce mec était vraiment débile. J'avais presque pitié pour lui en le voyant se dandiner comme une gonzesse devant elle.

« J'ai pas le temps pour papoter, surtout avec les trou du cul dans ton genre, alors maintenant dégage » s'exclama-t-elle en haussant la voix.

Le visage de Jacob se rembrunit aussitôt alors que ses poings se serraient sous la colère.

« Bella écoute je...»

« Viens Edward » le coupa-t-elle en reprenant son chemin, sans un regard derrière elle pour le peau rouge.

Je la suivais docilement, passant devant Jacob qui me lança un regard haineux, auquel je répondis en affichant un petit air arrogant qui le fit fulminer encore plus.

Alors comme ça, Jacob en pinçait pour la beauté fatale du manoir. Je rigolais intérieurement. Si Bella était plus préoccupé par moi que par ce bouseux, j'allais bien m'amuser à le faire souffrir comme il faut.

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans la chambre, et Bella se dirigea vers une porte au fond de la pièce que je n'avais pas aperçu plutôt.

« Edward ! »

Elle avait l'air de mauvaise humeur depuis sa petite altercation avec cet imbécile.

Je me dirigeais vers la pièce. La salle de bain la plus gigantesque que j'ai jamais vu. Une énorme douche italienne était installé au fond de la pièce. Les murs carrelés blanc et noir, ainsi que le lavabo transparent donnait un petit côté rétro à la pièce.

Bella se retourna, et commença lentement à se déshabiller, toute à fait consciente du fait que mon regard devait s'obscurcir à chaque fois qu'un vêtement tombait par terre. Bientôt elle ne fut plus qu'en sous-vêtements et me lança un regard extrêmement sensuelle.

Cette fille devait être une ménade dans une vie antérieur.

« Alors Edward, » sa voix était devenu tellement...sexuelle, que j'aurais pu venir dans mon pantalon. « Tu as aimé la petite caresse que je t'ai prodigué tout à l'heure ? » Son petit sourire satisfait réapparu.

Bien sûr qu'elle était consciente que j'avais adoré le faite d'avoir sa petite bouche chaude autours de ma queue.

Je ne répondis pas et me contentait de laisser trainer mon regard sur ses jambes fines et bien galbés, que j'imaginais enroulé autours de mon cou alors que je la baiserai avec ma bouche. La tente qui venait d'apparaître dans mon pantalon parut lui apprendre que l'effet qu'elle recherchait, à savoir m'exciter à mort, marchait parfaitement bien. Ses mains caressèrent sensuellement son cou, avant de glisser derrière et de défaire son soutien-gorge noir.

Oui...

Elle le maintient contre sa poitrine, avant de faire glisser doucement les bretelles sur ses épaules. Sa langue sortit de sa bouche et caressa sensuellement sa lèvre inférieur. Je durcis un peu plus. Finalement, elle relâcha doucement ses bras, faisant tomber le vêtement à ses pieds.

Un petit gémissement m'échappa. Ses seins laiteux, pointaient fermement vers moi, et je pouvais apercevoir ses bourgeons rose foncés durcis et tendus à l'extrême.

La plus belle poitrine que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma putain de vie je crois. Même les faux seins -un bon 90D- de Kelly Richardson en cours avec moi n'étaient pas aussi attrayant.

Ses mains remontèrent vers sa poitrine, les caressants légèrement avant qu'elle n'arrête de me taquiner et qu'elle n'enroule l'élastique du minuscule sous-vêtement qui lui restait et le fasse glisser jusqu'au sol. Cette fois, j'étais persuadé que j'allais avoir les couilles bleus. Son intimité, recouverte d'un duvet sombre m'appelait littéralement. Je pouvais même apercevoir des traces de son excitation couler sur ses cuisses. Mon dieu elle était chaude comme la braise.

« A ton tour Edward » m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je finissais par m'habituer à son ton autoritaire. Quel homme n'a jamais rêvé d'être commandé par une magnifique femme ?

Je me déssapait rapidement, arrachant presque mes vêtements tellement j'étais excité à l'idée de ce qu'il allait se passer dans cette douche.

« Parfait » ronronna-t-elle.

Elle finit par se glisser dans la douche, allumant les jet-d'eau. Son doigt m'ordonna de venir près d'elle. Je ne me fis pas prier, et marchait à pas mesuré, adoptant une démarche qui je savais me rendait une allure sauvage en laissant mon regard glisser sur son corps. Je pénétrais dans la cabine, l'eau coulant doucement dans mes cheveux et sur mon corps.

J'observais les fines gouttelettes qui glissaient sur le sien, priant presque pour que je me transforme en l'une d'elles.

« Tu veux bien me laver Edward » me demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait innocent.

Je retiens de peu un grognement et me saisissait du gel douche à la fraise qu'elle me tendait. J'en versais une noix dans la paume de ma main, avant de poser celle-ci sur son cou. Bella s'adossa au mur derrière elle, bombant son buste vers moi. Je fis glisser ma main, sur son cou, puis caressait plus au lieu de savonner ses clavicules. Mes doigts glissèrent sur ses épaules, lavèrent ses bras avant de remonter et de se diriger vers sa poitrine. Mais au lieu de la toucher là ou je savais qu'elle en avait le plus envie, mes doigts glissèrent entre ses seins et caressèrent son ventre, glissant parfois mon index dans son nombril avant d'en caresser le contour.

Je remontait finalement, traçant le contour de ses généreux monticules avant de littéralement les empaumés dans mes mains, comme j'en avais eu envie depuis qu'ils étaient apparues dans mon champ de vision. Elle poussa un gémissement en se cambrant alors que je pétrissais ses petits seins dodus, qui devaient avoir été moulés pour mes mains. Je frottais mes paumes, caressants ses tétons avant d'en saisir un entre mon pouce et mon index et de le faire rouler. Cette fois un lourd gémissement glissa hors de la bouche entrouverte de Bella alors qu'elle me regardait, les yeux légèrement vitreux.

Je me penchait vers elle, ma langue caressant délicatement la courbe de son cou avant de brutalement me reculer et de glisser doucement mes doigts sur ses hanches. Je les passait derrière son dos, le savonnant doucement avant de les glisser jusqu'à son derrière, mes doigts s'approchant de la terre sacrée. Mais encore une fois, je replaçais sagement mes mains sur ses hanches.

Je me glissais doucement à genoux, lavant consciencieusement ses cuisses, ses mollets, ses pieds et de remonter. Elle allait enfin avoir se qu'elle voulait, se qu'elle attendait de depuis tout à l'heure. Je caressais les poils sombres, avant de tout doucement, presque comme si je touchais un objet extrêmement fragile, de glisser mon doigts entre les plis de son intimités. Je caressais doucement son petit bouton, la faisant tendre mes hanches alors que je laissais ma bouche mordiller et sucer la peau de ses cuisses.

« Edward... » Mon prénom s'échappa en un gémissement de sa bouche, et s'en crier garde, je pénétrais un doigt dans son antre chaude et humide.

Mon dieu elle était tellement serré, je pouvais imaginer la sensation que ça créerait quand je pourrait plonger mon sexe dans le siens. Je glissais un deuxième doigts, la pompant plus rapidement avant de sucer la zone la plus érogène de son corps. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans mes cheveux et je redoublait d'ardeur, complètement allumé par ses gémissements et petits cris. Elle se resserra brusquement sur mes doigts et poussa un grand cri libérateur alors que son corps se secouais de spasmes.

Je me redressais et l'attrapais par la taille avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au fond du bac à douche. Son visage se glissa dans mon cou, et j'attendais qu'elle reprenne une respiration normal. Je pouvais dire que je lui avais rendus la monnaie de sa pièce, quand je m'étais sentis extrêmement vulnérable avec elle à mes pieds tout à l'heure.

« Tu es pleins de ressources Edward » murmura-t-elle la respiration encore quelques peu haletante. Un petit rire me secoua.

« Ce n'est qu'un de mes nombreux talents » murmurais-je à mon tour avant de retenir mon souffle, conscient qu'elle ne m'avait pas autoriser à parler. Mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas, trop occupé à se remettre de ses émotions.

Ma queue était toujours tendu, coincé entre nos bas-ventres et ne réclamait qu'un peu d'attention. Se main glissa sur mon torse avant de l'empoigner et de débuter un va et viens. Je posais ma main derrière elle, sur le mur, alors qu'un gémissement m'échappai. Sa bouche remonta vers mon oreille. Elle suça mon lobe avant de le mordiller légèrement.

« J'avais prévu une autre façons de te soulager » grogna-t-elle tout en continuant à s'activer sur mon sexe, « mais nous manquons de temps, hélas »

Je pouvais très bien imaginer la façons dont elle aurait voulu procéder pour me libérer et gémis un peu plus, le souffle saccadé. Son pouce glissa sur mon gland et mes hanches se ruèrent dans sa mains.

« Dommage » grognais-je en glissant mon nez dans son cou pour en sucer la peau fragile. Un gémissement lui échappa et elle glissa son autre main pour caresser mes bourses avant de serrer plus fermement mon intimité. Mes couilles se serrèrent et j'éjaculais dans sa main, ma semence s'écoulant sur son estomac avant de disparaître, nettoyé par l'eau.

Je me remis doucement de mes émotions, le cœur battant encore à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

Alors c'est ça, j'allais être son...amant ? J'avoue que j'avais du mal à comprendre. Pourtant, j'arrivais souvent à discerner les gens, aux premier abords. James me faisait même chier avec ça en m'appelant le _Liseur_ _d'âme_, pathétique. Mais avec elle, je ne savais jamais qu'elles seraient ses réactions, comment me comporter. Elle était...compliqué. Extrêmement compliqué même.

Finalement je redressais la tête et ré-ouvris les yeux pour être absorbé par ses prunelles chocolat. On disait que les yeux étaient le reflet de l'âme. J'arrivais à percevoir tout un tas d'émotions, la colère, la peur, la souffrance, le désir, et quelque chose de très puissant.

Bella Swan était dangereuse.

Comme un automatisme, sans réfléchir, je me penchait et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes en la collant à moi. J'avais besoin de la sentir dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas d'où ce sentiment protecteur sortait, mais il était bien là, me tordant les boyaux et essayant de me convaincre d'une chose. Qu'elle était plus vulnérable qu'elle ne le montrais. Je me reculais et collait mon front contre le sien, désireux de partager un moment intime avec elle, ne voulant pas que cette bulle, qui s'était formé à l'instant où j'avais aperçu le mélange de ses sentiments au fond de ses yeux, n'éclate.

Elle se recula finalement, les yeux redevenus froids et distants et se pencha pour finir de me laver elle même avant de couper l'eau et de sortir pour s'enrouler dans une grande serviette bleu clair.

Elle essayait de fuir, pour se protéger.

Je soupirais de défaite et sortis à mon tour pour attraper la serviette qu'elle me tendait.

« Sèche-toi et va t'habiller. Tes vêtements sont posés sur le lit. » Son ton avait été sec, autoritaire, me montrant que je n'avais plus aucuns droits de parler.

Je m'exécutais docilement et sortis de la pièce pour la laisser se préparer seul. Attachant la serviette autours de mes hanches, je trouvais un jean noir, une chemise blanche, une cravate noir et une veste en cuir.

Ah oui, la soirée.

Me trimballer sapé comme un pingouin n'était pas mon passe-temps favoris. J'enfilais le boxer noir posé sur le lit, et passais le pantalon ajusté ainsi que la chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Je mis les chaussettes, les chaussures de villes et attrapais la cravate. Comment ce truc se m'était-il ?

« Laisse moi faire. » La voix douce de Bella me fit redresser la tête et j'avalais légèrement de travers.

Elle était magnifique. Le haute de sa robe était en velours rouge, les bordures assez échancrés et les contours noir. Le bas était une jupe noir cintré arrivant à mi-cuisse, avec une ceinture de cuir à la taille à franges. Ses belles jambes blanches étaient sublimés par une paire de talon vertigineux et ses cheveux coiffé de manière sauvage.

Elle s'avança vers moi et saisit la cravate avant de la passer autour de mon cou et de faire le nœud. J'observais ses grands yeux de biches maquillés de noir et ses lèvres rouges carmin. Merde, elle était bandante. Elle finit par ajuster la cravate et rencontra mon regard.

Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et elle attrapa la veste avant de me la tendre. Je l'enfilais prestement et relevais vite le regard pour la voir attacher un petit collier. Le médaillon noir ressortait sur sa peau blanche.

« On y va » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je la suivis rapidement, ne voulant en aucun cas me séparer d'elle. Pas après que je l'ai vu aussi fragile, aussi belle, aussi...

_Ouai bon t'arrête ta poésie à deux balles._

Tiens, je croyais que tu étais mort toi.

_Mais non voyons. Je ne pourrais jamais te quitter mon lapin, puisque je suis toi._

Hélas...

Nous marchâmes dans les couloirs avant qu'elle ne s'arrête devant les deux gardes qui gardaient la grande porte noir.

« Vous êtes très en beauté Isabella » roucoula un des deux, son regard la reluquant un peu trop.

Non mais pour qui il se prend ?

« Merci Carl. » Bella lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se retourner et de caresser mon torse.

« Je te conseil de te tenir à carreau, je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu restes à coter de moi, et tu à intérêt à garder ton bras enroulé autours de ma taille. Je veux que tout le monde voient que tu m'appartiens _bébé_ » finit-elle en relevant son visage vers moi et en se léchant les lèvres.

Merde, c'était normal le faite qu'elle m'appelle bébé me rende aussi excité ?

« Compris ? »

J'acquiesçais de la tête et enroulais mon bras autours de sa taille pour la coller à moi, comme elle l'avait demandé. Je ne vais pas me plaindre après tout, j'ai la femme la plus belle dans mes bras, que demander de plus ?

« Messieurs, ouvrez les portes » ordonna-t-elle en s'avançant.

« Bonne soirée Mademoiselle » lui répondirent les deux gardiens.

**Dazed and Confused – Led Zeppelin**

Nous pénétrâmes dans l'immense salle de bal, les regards des gens se retournant tous vers nous. Pour une entrée remarqué, on faisait pas mieux. Nous avançâmes à travers la pièce, les femmes d'un âge mur se retournant, le visage outré face à nos habits. Les hommes reluquant sans gènes Ma Bella. Je la collais instinctivement un peu plus contre moi.

_Ta Bella ? Mon dieu tu es frappé mon pauvre._

La pièce était immense. Un grand lustre en cristal pendent au plafond alors que plusieurs miroirs étaient accrochés de chaque côtés de la pièce.

_C'est bien ce que je disais, ils se croient à Versailles avec leurs imitations de la galerie des glaces._

Les personnes présentes dans la salle étaient habillés de façons chic, très propres sur eux. Voilà pourquoi ils nous dévisageaient. On ressemblaient à un putain de couple de rock star fringuer comme ça.

Je compris quelque chose. Bella aimait la provoque. Et je dois dire que ça ne me déplaisait pas tellement. J'y prenais presque goût. J'aperçus le visage choqué de Jacob entouré de Laurent et de l'autre indien qui avait contribué à mon enlèvement. Le gosse était totalement choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

_Et ouai mon pote, Bella est une bombe, et elle ma choisit moi._

J'enroulais plus fermement mon bras autours d'elle, pouvant presque empaumé son intimité dans ma main si la jupe ne me gênais pas. Bella continua d'avancer et s'arrêta devant son père ainsi qu'un couple de retraité et une femme à la peau cuivrée et aux longs cheveux noir.

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie » s'exclama Charlie alors que Bella le prenait dans ses bras.

« Merci papa, tu es très élégant aussi » répondit-elle avant de saluer le couple d'à coter et de prendre dans ses bras la deuxième femme.

« Tu ne me présentes pas ce charmant jeune homme Isabella ? » lui demanda-t-elle en me détaillant un peu trop à mon goût.

« Bien sûr Sue, voici Edward. » Bella revint se caler dans mes bras, ne se gênant pas pour me toucher les fesses au passage.

« Tu l'as bien trouvé celui-là » murmura-t-elle d'un ton appréciateur.

Un petit rire secoua Bella.

« Au faite ma chérie, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, ton cousin est ici ! » reprit Charlie d'un ton enjoué.

Je sentis Bella se tendre imperceptiblement dans mes bras alors que la main dans mon dos empoignait fermement ma chemise.

« Aro est ici ? » Sa voix était tendus et froide.

Charlie n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la voix d'un homme s'éleva dans la pièce, se répercutant sur les murs.

« Isabella, darling ! »

Bella se retourna vers moi, son visage implorant et ses yeux paniqués.

Il se passait quoi putain ?

Elle se regarda vers l'entrée et j'en fis de même. Aro Volturi se dirigeai vers nous, accompagné de son épouse Jane. La colère m'envahit aussitôt alors que mes poings se seraient. Lui...

**Et voilà ! Oubliez pas de me donner votre avis. Je posterais sur mon profil le lien pour les tenues d'Edward et Bella ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everybody !**

Je sais, ce n'est pas la suite, et je m'en excuse. J'ai, comment dire, une légère panne d'inspiration =/ Je suis aussi en train de bosser sur un OS que je compte publier courant Novembre ou Octobre (je sais même plus x), donc ça me prend beaucoup de temps. Noter la reprise des cours, et tout le merdier qu'il y a dans ma vie. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux et celles qui attendent, je vous promets que normalement, la semaine prochaine ou peut-être avant, la suite sera poster ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, je ne pensais pas atteindre les 100 dès le sixième chapitre, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !

Bon, je retourne à ma petite affaire et je me remet au boulot tout de suite, Gros Bisous !

-ce message sera remplaçé par le prochain chapitre.-

**Moonkeey.**


End file.
